sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Interview With Fleming
Dejir Walta, IGN's well-known New Republic correspondent, holds the lead story on the evening news. The camera settles on him, casting the Twi'lek in an attentive light. "Hello, gentlebeings of the galaxy. As many of you have seen during the day's ads, tonight we are airing an exclusive interview with Korynn Fleming, one of the Empire's COMPNOR leaders. Before we play the recording, I'd like to take a few minutes to share with you, my faithful viewers, just how this all came to play out." The angle shifts, showing Walta in a more intimate angle from the side and closer up on his face. His features are somber and dutiful. "IGN's office on Coruscant was contacted immediately after President Solo's address to the New Republic, by COMPNOR officials. Their offer was simple: An exclusive interview with Director Fleming, in exchange for the promise that we air the interview in its entirety, unedited." The angle shifts to show Walta properly, seated at his news desk. "I took a great risk in accepting their offer, but tonight, I'm proud to tell you that we have the recording..." He cracks a subtle smile. "...and I'm still in one piece." Growing serious again, he gestures to the viewscreen behind him. "Let's watch." Text appears on the screen, a disclaimer: The following interview does not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of InterGalactic News Network. IGN Correspondant Dejir Walta was escorted into the Domed City of Aquarius by Imperial Stormtroopers and IGN Security personnel. The following recording is unedited. ---- The angle shows Korynn Fleming, seated in an expensive chair and wearing a crisp white uniform, creased to perfection. There are no rank plates on his chest, but pins on his shoulder signify his importance. He's taken off his black cap, revealing the receding hairline and sharp features that mark his presence. His eyes, hawk like and aware, watch Dejir Walta, who sits across from him cross-legged and straight backed. "First, may I express my gratitude at having this opportunity?" asks Walta. Fleming nods his head slowly. "It is my honor, Mister Walta," he replies. Walta smiles slightly, then leans forward somewhat. "I guess I'd like to ask the question that everyone is wanting to know; why me? Why this interview? What are you trying to do here?" Korynn stays still as a statue when he replies. "It's quite simple. The New Republic President has spoken lies, partial truths that are threatening the security of the Quarren Survivalist Party. It is a disgusting act of childlike fear and I intend to debunk her lies." Dejir Walta clearly did not expect such a blunt response. He blinks, taken aback for a moment, before clearing his throat and settling the shifting of his lekku. "I see. And your reason for asking me specifically to come here?" Fleming gestures with a hand to Dejir. "You're the correspondent for the New Republic. You are under no legal ties to adhere to COMPNOR standards. As such, there can be no question regarding the legitimacy of this interview, my words, and our dialogue." Walta nods his head, seeming impressed. "Fair enough. Let's proceed then, because I'm sure the New Republic citizens will be anxious to hear what you have to say." Fleming cracks a bit of a smile, before resting his hand on his lap. "First and foremost, allow me to address exactly how the Party initiated this alliance. It would take a fool to think that the Empire and New Republic alike do not have agents of surveillance monitoring each other's worlds. One of our agents learned of Mentel's disgust at the NR Senate's management of this crisis, and as such, I was... smuggled into the system." A negative tone there suggests that, however this happened, it wasn't a pleasant experience for Fleming. "The Empire has a distinct interest in this system. Any sentient with comparable intelligence can understand - we are at war. This system houses the New Republic's largest naval construction and servicing facility, and it is in our best interests to relinquish control of that facility from New Republic hands. "Now, allow me to quote the late Emperor Palpatine in his inaugural speech: In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years." Korynn gestures now with both hands open, as if conceding for Walta to understand. "While many of the Imperial Military's strategies have been proven brash and deadly, one thing cannot be mistaken - they were effective." Walta, at this point, appears to be disgusted at Fleming's words. "All due respect, Director Fleming, but what about Alderaan? Sluis Van? Cochran?" Korynn makes a sharp motion. "We are not here to discuss those incidents." His tone is sharp, severe. "There is a great divide in this galaxy between those who call such things brutal and severe, and those who believe them to be necessary. We are here to discuss the here and now, and the lies that your leader has vomited to her subjects." Walta pinches his lips in defiance but remains silent, letting Korynn carry on. "We have no interest in wiping out the citizens of Dac. We are here to support a Quarren people who have been used and betrayed before, by both the Empire and their Calamarian relatives. Mentel and his Party are not fools. They know their history, and yet still they openly seek our aide. Why? Because, as it should be clear to all of your viewers, the New Republic is incompetent and cannot satisfy the needs of their most important people. Now, to hilight Madame Solo's lies." Korynn leans forward somewhat. "Imperial Naval vessels entered the system as a response to the Party's plea for assistance, assistance that they were not getting from the rebel marines who were attacking Morjanssik. Marshal Inrokana, over an open frequency, declared his intent to deliver relief supplies to the Quarren people. Your own Admiral Ackbar agreed, and directed Inrokana's vessels into an approach vector of which they followed." He raises his finger to accentuate his last point, before going on. "Marshal Inrokana also obeyed their order that weapons not be fired, and proceeded with all due haste along the vector declared by Ackbar. It was your Navy who fired first upon Imperial vessels, clearly showing that your utter fear of our presence trumps your leadership's ability to think with reason and levelheadedness. Organa's lame remark, pointing out that our vessels were 'vessels of war' is one more clue to her lack of intelligence. The Empire has always relied on military-grade vessels to conduct operations ranging from security, occupation, correction, customs, and..." He pauses, lifting his finger again and pointing it toward Dejir. "And civil relief and humanitarian aide." Dejir Walta simply remains silent, as if enraptured by Fleming's poignant and strong delivery. A shade of fear shows in his Twi'lek eyes, as Fleming's words carry with them the subtlest hint of threat veiled by the dialect of an intellect. "If your military provides public record, then let your people flood their offices with inquiry. They will see that it was, indeed, the New Republic Fleet who first opened fire upon our relief convoy - yet one more fact that supports the Quarren Survivalist Party's stance. "Finally, I wish to speak on Solo's arrogant, misguided reporting of the Party's activities. We do not 'terrorize' and 'butcher' people. We have brought an end to civil violence now that we have acquired Aquarius and Morjanssik. These places now serve as a fountain of security and prosperity for any Quarren who wishes to see justice and equality served on the planet of Dac. We have striven to bring an end to civil violence, but doing so requires severe measures to be taken place. Imperial soldiers will stand true to their defenses, and they will not let rebels and hate-mongerers breech the borders of these cities, until a fair and just resolution is met. Until then, I expect your navies and armies to continue taking potshots at an Empire that could overwhelm this planet entirely, bringing this conflict to an abrupt, yet bloody end. This is not something we wish to see happen, but apparently your Chief of State would. Take a walk around Aquarius, Mister Walta. Visit Morjanssik under the terms of our agreement, you will see that no hostages are kept; that no Quarren are present who don't fight of their own volition." Dejir Walta shakes his head, eyes hardened and face blanched. "No, Director, that won't be necessary. I'd simply like to leave now." Korynn nods his head, and gestures to someone off camera. "So be it." He then rises, and takes a simple step toward Dejir, speaking in a quiet tone. "Do not edit this recording, Walta. The consequences would be... severe. I have a strong distaste for Twi'lek's and, sadly, I no longer have any that I can butcher and torment." He smirks just slightly, but the tone in his voice makes it difficult to discern whether he is simply making a sour joke at Leia's expense, or whether he really means it. ---- The image fades, ending the recording. The evening news carries on.